Breathing tube connecting devices are used in a known manner for connecting a breathing tube or a breathing tube system, designated as breathing tube below for the sake of simplicity, to a respirator. A respirator may comprise an anesthesia apparatus. The breathing tube connecting devices differ with respect to the diameter of a breathing gas through duct. Thus, breathing tube connecting devices for neonatal use have smaller diameters compared to breathing tube connecting devices for connecting a breathing tube to a respirator for adults. Breathing tube connecting devices have either a male or female connection. A connection complementary thereto can be found in each case on the respirator. Breathing tube connecting devices for a connection to a neonatal respirator are usually designed with a female connection, whereas breathing tube connecting devices for a connection to a respirator for adults can be designed with a male or female connection. On the other hand, the connections to the neonatal respirator are usually designed as a male connection and the connections to the adult respirator are designed as a combination of male and female connections.
For the breathing tube connecting devices there is a current standard of 11, 15 and 22 mm diameters of the breathing gas through duct. Here, breathing tube connecting devices for neonatal use have a diameter of the breathing gas through duct of 11 mm, whereas breathing tube connecting devices for respirators for adults may have a breathing gas through duct diameter of 15 mm or 22 mm.
Respirators for adults generally have a breathing mode for newborns. If a neonatal patient shall now be respirated with a respirator for adults, it is desirable that the breathing tube connecting device of the neonatal breathing tube, which is designed for a connection to a neonatal respirator, can be connected both to the neonatal respirator and to the respirator for adults. Moreover, it should be possible to produce the breathing tube connecting device in a simple and cost-effective manner.